The Caroline Diaries
by Emmak2468
Summary: Caroline Forbes is better than what everybody thinks, so what's going to happen if she realizes this once she takes her first breath as a vampire. This is my first fanfic, be gentle with the reviews!
1. Dark Barbie

**This is my first fanfiction! Please review and follow**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the character (Until I add OCs)**

I woke with a start. Calming my breathing I took in my surroundings and noticed I was in a hospital room. "What is happening?" I ask the empty room.

Hunger

I felt this hunger that I never felt before. It seems to just get worse when the nurse walked into the room. "You should get back into the bed, you need rest."

"No, I'm so hungry" but the nurse just repeats herself again. I lose all sense of common sense and walk towards the nurse like a predator stalking its prey.

"Please, you must rest" But I wasn't paying attention as I came face-to-face with the nurse and bit into her neck. The nurse started to scream and my senses finally came back to me and I pulled away and looked into the nurse's eye "forget this happened, go clean yourself up." And with that, the nurse left. _Huh, that's weird, she did as I say_. I decided to run out of the hospital, right after going to the bathroom to clean up the blood. Something seemed very wrong with me and I needed to figure this out. I managed to get to town without being seen. I walked into one of my favorite clothing stores and picked out some clothes. The woman at the counter was staring at me but I went into the changing room anyway and changed. As I was walking out the employee called out to me saying that I needed to pay. "I already paid for the clothes, forget that this happened," I said to her, doing the same thing I did with the nurse. It worked.

 _Oh, tonight's the carnival maybe I can find someone to help me._ However, as I was walking memories started to hit me. My head pounded against my skull and I can hear screaming, I think it's me. The memories come in pieces but it's the same thing, all the same person. Damon Salvatore. He did the same thing I did to the nurse and employee. But Damon was taking away part of me. Once I was able to get up I had a new purpose. Avenge my past self. I stood with the confidence I perfected since middle school and walked to the carnival, they would all be there anyway.

I found Damon in an empty hallway in the school. "Hello, Damon." He looked at me with that sarcastic smirk that I wanted to wipe off his face.

"I see they let you out early. Whatcha doing here Blondie?"

"I remember everything, " I say to him, and I can see his façade dropping just enough. He's scared.

"W-what do you remember Blondie?" The smirk came back, trying to hide his real feelings.

"Oh, you know, everything that you made me forget, using me, forcing me to be your blood bag for your own amusement." His face dropping with every word. "I remember everything."

"You're in transition" the shock on his face makes a smirk appear on mine as I shook my head. "You fed already… You're a vampire." The shock on his face makes my day a little bit better.

"Yes, I am. Oh and by the way, Kathrine says 'game on.'" I sped to him and threw him down the hallway. "That's for being a dick." I felt this power inside me. Going only on instinct I raised my hand up to Damon think about his brain cells exploding, over and over again. I hear screaming, and I open my eye, not realizing they were closed in the first place. Damon Salvatore, who used me, fed on me and abused me is on the floor, clutching his head in pain. I let go. He stops speeding toward me when I put my hand up, itching to do it again.

"H-how is that possible, you can't be a vampire and a witch. What are you?"

"Your enemy if you continue being a dick." And with that, I walked away from him.

I smelt blood, but I knew that if I feed I might not be able to stop. I didn't want to kill anyone. But I go over anyway to the carnie. I can feel the hunger getting stronger the closer I get and I decide I can feed a little bit. So I do. Before I know it his heartbeat was fading and I was being pulled back. I spin around to the person, or in this case vampire, that took me from my meal. Stefan. Stefan Salvatore who I had a crush on and who rejected me flat out. Who didn't do anything about his brother abusing me? "Why did you do that?!" I screamed at him.

"Caroline stop. Breath. It's going to be okay, I can help you." He said trying to calm me down. _Should I show him that I have control?_ I thought _hmmm Nah let's play the crazed vampire who doesn't have control._ I pretended to panic, and slowly follow his instructions and calmed down. However, the moment he put his hands down I sped to him and snapped his neck.

"Serves you right," I say to myself as I walked away from the dead bodies. Unfortunately one of them was going to wake up again. As I walked away from Stefan I came across Elena and Bonnie. "Oh hello girls, how are you on this lovely night?"

Elena and Bonnie stared at me in shock. _This is going to be fun_ I thought to myself as I felt another vampire presence behind me. "Are you really that stupid Damon?" I said still looking at the girls.

"Possibly," Damon smirked. Bonnie looked like she was going to be sick and grabbed my hand, confirming the inevitable. "H-how is this even possible" Bonnie could barely get the words out of her mouth.

"Oh, well it's simple. Kathrine decided to pay me a little visit last night and suffocated me with a pillow. No one told me anything about the supernatural. I needed to figure it out on my own. And how do you think I felt when all the memories of Damon abusing me came back huh? Elena, Bonnie? Anything to say?" They just gaped at me. "And don't you dare say that you were trying to protect me. What you should've done was tell me what was happening so I could protect myself."

"Caro.."

"Stop. Just don't." I was done with Princess Elena thinking the world revolved around her. "I'm out of here." I tried to walk away but Damon sped in front of me. I tilted my head in curiosity. "Are you looking for a repeat of earlier Damon?"

"You can't do anything to me Barbie," I smirked at his idiocy. As I continued to stare at him he started to look like he was in pain. He was trying to show that it didn't bother him. I upped my power at him a little more. And slowly but surely the pain was too intense for him to stay standing. When he fell to his knees Elena ran to him and I could feel Bonnie's glare on the back of my head. Soon the pain was too much for him and he passed out.

"What did you do to him? How?" Elena asked worried about the unconscious vampire. I just smirked at her.

"Oh poor Elena, I thought you were supposed to be my friend. I guess not." And with that, I walked away from them.


	2. A Hybrid

**This is my first fanfiction! Please review and follow and favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the character (Until I add OCs)**

 **A Hybrid**

As I walk home I start making a list in my head. _1) Get back at Damon and my so called friends. 2) Figure out how I have powers, neither Stefan nor Damon have powers so what's up with that? 3) Learn how to control my vampire abilities. That seems like a decent plan to start with._ I got closer to my house as the sun was coming up. As the first rays of sun hit my skin I feel like I'm burning and sped to my house and I tried to enter my own home. I couldn't step foot through the door. _What?! Why can't I enter?_ I panicked as the sun was still rising. I knocked on the door and thankfully my mom was home. She opened the door.

"Hey mum"

"They let you out? Why didn't you call me, I could've picked you up?" I just shrugged.

"I wanted to walk after lying in bed for so long," I lied.

"Oh, okay. Don't just stand out there, come on in sweetie." She stepped aside for me to enter. This time when I tried to put my foot through I was able to enter. _Ahh, so I have to be invited in. Okay, That works._ I go upstairs to my room but before entering I can sense someone inside already. I walk in and close the door behind me.

"Hello, Caroline," Elena's voice travels from the bed.

"Kathrine, what a pleasure."

"We're gonna have so much fun together you and I." I inwardly smirk at how wrong she is.

"Oh Kitty Kat, I don't think you know who is going to be in charge here. To help you out a little, it's me." She tries to speed towards me but I'm faster and I hold her in place using my powers. "Turns out I have these powers, unlike you or the Salvatore brothers." Kathrine's eye start to look at me in fear. Finally realizing how wrong she was. "We're gonna have so much fun together, you and I."

"What do you want?" Kathrine spat out.

"I need a witch, and I'm sure Bonnie isn't going to help me walk in the day." When Kathrine didn't respond I used my powers on her, the same that I used on Damon. Right before she screamed out in pain I stopped. "So here's what's going to happen. When the sun goes down tonight you will take me to a witch okay?" She nodded in submission. "Perfect!" I said clapping in my hands. "Now leave, and if you try to run I'll find you" I said with a smirk.

After a must needed shower and a change of clothes I hear the doorbell ring. Mum left an hour ago for her shift so I walked to the front door. _This should be interesting_ I think to myself as I open the door. "What do you want Stefan?"

"I came here to help you. to teach you how to control the bloodlust, and how to feed from animals." I stared at him for a minute straight before laughing hysterically. It took a while to stop myself from laughing and Stefan was looking at me like I had 10 heads but I couldn't help it. As far as I could tell, I already had way more control than Stefan will ever have in his life.

"That's really funny Steffy. But yeah no, I think I'm good."

"But…"

"No "buts" Stef." His 'need to be the savior' behavior is pissing me off. "I don't need your help nor anyone else's. So leave. Now." I pointed out the door until he dejectedly walked away. Nothing more happened until Kathrine came back, surprisingly. We got into my car, me in the drivers and Kathrine in the passenger's seat. "So where are we going Kitty Kat?"

"Charlotte, North Carolina. She owns a bar down there." I nodded in acknowledgment and started driving. Around an hour or so later I start singing along to the song on the radio. "Can you please shut up" Kathrine's aggravated voice cuts through my singing.

"Ugh, fine. But you have to answer me something." She looked at me questioningly but nodded anyway. "Who are you running from?" She looks at me with utter shock. "It's not that hard to figure out honestly," I continue on, "like yes you're trying to cause problems with the Salvatore brothers, but from the lack of anything I've been told, it seems like you are trying to set things in motion. Like killing me for one." I glance over at her incredulous look, "I think I'm right."

"How did you figure that out, actually don't answer that." Neither of us said anything for a little while, music continuing on softly in the background. "I've been running for 500 years," she started up again, "I was supposed to be the sacrifice for _him_ but I found out the night before and tried to kill myself. It didn't work. A vampire named Trevor saved me with vampire blood, but I didn't care. I hung myself. When I woke up as a vampire I ran, I ran and I never looked back."

"I'll help protect you Kat." I hear myself saying.

"Why? Why would you do that? I killed you."

"Because I actually like being powerful and strong instead of the weak, sad, pathetic and shallow cheerleader. And cause no one deserves to have to look over their shoulder like you did, like you do. But," I continued, "you have to swear loyalty to me. I help protect you and you help protect me."

"No one is safe against _him_ though. You'd be insane to think you can beat him." I shrugged.

"There's nothing I can't do if I put my mind to it." And with that, the conversation ended until we reached the bar.

"Okay so she hates vampires, but she owes me, her name is Lucy Bennett." I look at her questioningly "I think they're cousins or something." She added knowing my question about Bonnie. We entered the bar as if sensing us, Lucy turned around at looked right us.

"What do you want Kathrine?" Lucy sneered at Kathrine.

"I'm here for the favor you owe me."

"Okay, come over here." We walk over to a back room of the bar while Lucy tells the bartender to watch over for her. Once we are in the back room Lucy asks Kathrine what she wants. But I cut in instead.

"I need a daylight ring, or any piece of jewelry… actually maybe multiple pieces?" I say with my Miss Mystic smile.

"That's the favor?"

"Yes." Kathrine gritted out.

"Well okay then sweetie, this way." For the nth time, Kathrine looked shocked. I followed Lucy to another little room where she dumped a bunch of jewelry on the table. "Choose what you want sweetie." I look at all the different choices, and after some time I pick three different pieces. A ring with a lapis lazuli gem entwined in silver. A necklace, also with a lapis lazuli gemstone hanging from a chain and lastly an ankle bracelet with the blue gemstones weaved into the chain. Satisfied with my choices, I handed them to Lucy who brought them to another table by the window. She opened the curtain just enough for the jewelry to be lit and started to perform the spell. Once she was done she passed the jewelry to me and placed them in their correct places.

"Did it work?" I asked and Kathrine decided to open the curtain all the way.

"Yep it worked!" Kathrine said with glee as I glared.

I turned to Lucy, "thank you so much for this!" Lucy reached out to try to stop my excited bouncing but pulled away as if burned. "What's wrong?"

"You aren't a witch, but you have powers." It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway.

"Do you know what I am? Or where I can find answers?"

"You're an Elemental. And a powerful one at that. Did you have the powers before you were killed?" I shook my head no. "Then you are even more powerful that I thought. Someone must've tried to suppress your powers with a powerful curse, but it broke when you were killed." I nodded my head slowly, taking in all the new information and I turn to Kathrine.

"Thanks Kitty Kat!"


	3. Elementals

**This is my first fanfiction! Please review and follow and favorite!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the character (Until I add OCs)**

 **Elementals**

Kathrine and I headed back to the car when Lucy called after us. "Caroline, life isn't going to be easy from here on in, but if you ever need a witch's help, I'm here."

I gave her a hug and thanked her for all her help. "Goodbye Caroline, Kathrine." We waved goodbye and got into the car.

We were both quiet, processing everything that happened with Lucy. Eventually, I break the silence "Well, I need to figure out more about myself, and my powers, I guess. Like, are people going to be coming after me now that I have these powers? What if I'm all alone?" I stop myself from rambling too much.

"We'll figure it out." I look over at Kathrine, wondering if she was being genuine. "I mean it, I know what it's like to have to run. As I said, I've been running for 500 years. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. And you're kinda growing on me Blondie."

"Don't call me Blondie."

"Okay, okay I won't." She put her hands up in mock surrender, "wanna tell me why Cupcake?"

I take a calming breath and recount my time with Damon Salvatore when I was human. "I brought him back to my place after Stefan rejected me, and my mom wasn't home, obviously, and he compelled me to invite him in. Then the next thing I know, I woke up with blood on my pillow and Damon seemingly asleep next to me. I tried to leave my room, but he's a vampire, he sped to me and threw me onto the bed as though I weighed nothing and then he, he bit me." I take more calming breaths and try to loosen my grip on the steering wheel.

"I'll kill him" Kathrine sneered. I shook my head at her. "And why not? He abused and raped you, Caroline!"

"I know. But death is too good for him. He's going to suffer, don't worry, I will never, ever, forget what he did to me." I stated. "He'll pay for what he did."

We were silent for the rest of the car drive back to Mystic Falls. Kathrine got out when we stopped in front of my house. "Thank you, Kat, for helping me," I said to her, facing my door knowing she can still hear me. I entered the house and went up to my room. _Tomorrow will definitely be interesting._ I started getting ready for school since it was almost morning. I put on tight dark blue jeans, a black sleeveless top, and my black booties. I redid my makeup to match my outfit and fixed my hair. To top off the outfit, I slid on my leather jacket and checked myself out in my full body mirror. _Well here goes nothing._ I think to myself as I walk out of my house and towards my car.

Walking into the school I see Elena and Bonnie standing by their lockers. "Hi girls." I waved at them even though I didn't want to talk to them. I needed to know what was going on with all the gossip.

"Hi, Care. How did you get here?" Elena asked. I rolled my eyes at her obvious question.

"I drove." _Ugh, why was I even friends with them?_

"But how? You're a vampire now, you'd need a daylight rin…" Elena's eyes dropped to my hand with the ring on it.

"You mean this ring?" They looked at her in shock and Bonnie was trying to form words. "I went to a witch last night since you seemed so disgusted by me, one of your best friends, so I went out and got a witch to make a daylight ring for me. Now if you excuse me, I don't want to be late for class." And with that, I walked away from their gaping mouths.

The day went off without a hitch up until lunchtime. I walked outside with my lunch, not that I needed it but I had to keep up appearances. "Hey, Caroline!" A girl from cheerleading called out to me just in time for me to collide with someone. Thankfully my newfound balance helped me stay upright and I looked at who I bumped into.

Justin Novak.

Justin Novak was only the quiet but attractive 'I'm only here cause I have to be' guy at this school. Every girl had a crush on him but he never picked anyone. He reached out to help balance me, and himself, and I felt a surge of power go through me. I looked up at him and he was staring at me. "We need to talk." Was all he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me far away from prying ears, including vampire ones.

"What's going on?" I trying taking my hand back, to no avail. "Please Justin, what was that, I know you felt it too." He eventually stopped moving.

"I'm an elemental too, Caroline." Now I was the one staring. "I can control air."

"Okayyy, so what are my powers? I've given two different vampires aneurisms, you know about vampires right?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I do, and I know that you are one too. I think you have the power to manipulate water, but we're gonna have to figure out if that's all."

"What do you mean 'if that's all? You mean I could have more powers that I don't know about yet?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying, Caroline." He looked at me and took my arms to hold me steady. "It's going to be alright Caroline, you're a newbie vamp so you're emotions are heightened right now. I need to you breathe with me, can you do that?" I didn't realize I was close to hyperventilating until I focused on my breathing. Once I felt normal again Justin spoke again. "Tomorrow, let's meet up at my place and I'll explain everything I know." I nodded, not really trusting myself to speak right now.

Justin helped me get back to my car and asked me if I needed help getting home. "No, I'm okay for now, I'll see you tomorrow." And I drove off. There was so much happening and I hating not feeling in control. I managed to get back to my house and thankfully my mum wasn't home. I went straight up to my room and started thinking back on the past two days. _What the hell is going on anymore!_ I thought. Even though it was a lot to process, I managed to fall asleep after getting ready for bed. I needed the rest for the next day. It's going to be eventful I can tell.


End file.
